1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combustion devices of the type including at least one burner burning a fuel and an oxidant, intended to be placed in a wall of a furnace, as well as to the methods of use of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial furnaces, traditionally equipped with air-burners burning an air/fuel mixture have recently seen the appearance of oxy-burners, burning a fuel/oxidizer mixture, which are replacing all or some of the conventional air-burners. In the present patent application, "oxidant" is understood to mean a gas mixture having an oxygen content markedly greater than that of air, such as the mixtures sometimes called "superoxygenated air", for oxygen contents of between 40 and 70%, or "impure oxygen" for oxygen contents greater than 85%. Generally, the oxy-burner, like these air-burners, is in the form of an individual device with localized fluid ejection, something which frequently causes temperature profile and heat transfer problems in the zone in question by dint of the flame of the oxy-burner.